


Shopping with Mr Lannister

by TeamGwenee



Series: Nannying the Cubs [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffety fluff fluff fluff, Modern AU, Nanny AU, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Two shopping trips with the Lannister family, a year apart.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Nannying the Cubs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846729
Comments: 23
Kudos: 184





	Shopping with Mr Lannister

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth and final part of this series. Thank you so much everyone who read, left kudos and commented.

One Week.

Brienne had been living at Jaime’s flat for one week, when she entered the kitchen to find the children already up and dressed, bowls of cereal and glasses of orange juice before them. Brienne blinked in surprise. She knew it was Saturday and Jaime was home, but months of Cersei being waited on hand and foot made her forget that most parents; even the ones with nannies, still made their children breakfast when they could. 

Jaime smiled at the sight of her as he filled her a bowl of coco pops. Myrcella and Tommen fell silent at the sight of her, bouncy with some secret they could barely contain around her. Tommen started giggling, and Myrcella clamped a hand over his mouth.

Brienne smiled in confusion. “What are two so hyped up about?” she asked, not a little weary. She turned to Jaime. “Do you know what these two are up to?”

Jaime smirked and shook his head. “Not a clue,” he said, eliciting more giggles, this time from Tommen _and_ Myrcella.

Jaime put the bowl of cereal before her and sat down with his own.

“So,” he said casually, “Your new card not arrived yet?”

Brienne shook her head. “Not yet,” she confirmed. “The bank said it should come tomorrow.”

Both Brienne and Jaime called it right when they predicted Cersei wouldn’t leave Brienne’s things in any state of repair. Not even her wallet had survived Cersei’s cull. 

“Oh, that’s good,” Jaime said mildly.

Brienne raised an eyebrow. “What’s good about it?”

“It means you can’t fight me when I insist on paying.”

“Paying for what?” Brienne asked dubiously.

“We’re going shopping!” Tommen announced, bouncing up and down in his chair, mouth sticky with orange juice. 

“Really?” Brienne asked in mock astonishment. “Again? What is there left for you to buy.”

Cersei hadn’t allowed Jaime access to the children’s things either, so the pair had been treated to a shopping extravaganza. A spree they found was much more fun when they got to decide which clothes and games they liked, instead of Cersei _telling_ them what clothes and games they liked.

“Not for us, silly,” Tommen squealed, swinging his legs. “For you!”

Brienne turned to Jaime. “What?” 

Jaime shrugged. “You haven’t got any clothes. Your books are ash and your laptop is molten plastic. It’s the least I owe you.”

“It really isn’t,” Brienne demurred.   
  
“You’re right,” Jaime agreed, “It’s what Cersei owes you. But Cersei is still technically my wife, and so her debt to you is my debt to you.”

“Even so,” Brienne insisted, “I really can’t accept.”

“Oh you will,” Jaime said airily. “You know I’m going to get my way in this.”

He was right.

Four hours and twelve different shops later, Jaime had purchased Brienne so many clothes and luxuries he just paid for them to be delivered straight to the house. Just the fact they he was buying her clothes from the type of place where such service was expected intimidated the fuck out of Brienne.

The children; who for being on a shopping that wasn’t for them still ended up with an obscene load of goodies, trailed behind, shouting out suggestions, insisting on Brienne trying out not just the serviceable jeans and t-shirts and jumpers, along with a winter coat, that she needed a floor length sequined dress with feathers around that shoulder that wouldn’t have been out of place at a drag show, and a pair of silver platform heels studded with rhinestones. 

Thankfully, Jaime agreed with Brienne’s veto of both items, but only after insisting she model them for Myrcella and Tommen’s pleasure, and his amusement. Brienne thought he had stopped there, until Tommen caught sight of a turquoise dress, it’s loose bodice embroidered to look like peacock feathers, and a floaty green skirt which revealed nearly the entire length of the mannequin’s leg. 

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Myrcella said. “It’s like something from the 1920s, really stylish right now. Good choice Tommen.”

“I’ve got more than enough now,” Brienne told Myrcella, “Truly.”

Jaime lingered in front of the mannequin, turning to Brienne with a smile that showed one too many teeth, sending a flush up her skin despite the air conditioning. 

“You should try it on,” he told her.

“You have already bought my far too much,” Brienne insisted. “Much more than anything Mrs Baratheon destroyed.”

Jaime shrugged. “I’ve pencilled in an allowance for emotional distress.” He caught the eye of a shop assistant. “Come on, I would like to see you in it.”

Myrcella and Tommen turned to Brienne with puppy begging eyes and she knew she was lost.

“Fine,” she conceded, “but this is absolutely the last thing I try on.” 

~

One year, and they were at the shops again.

A whirlwind romance. The divorce had barely been finalised a week before Brienne and Jaime became official, and a year after living together and basically living as a family, they announced their engagement.

Tommen and Myrcella were delighted. Brienne becoming their new mother was wonderful. Having a wedding to look forward to was even better. The pair had begun making plans for a castle and horse drawn carriage and a magician, before Brienne and Jaime put a stop to all that and insisted on something small. Barely fifty guests, some of Jaime’s family and friends from work, and Brienne’s dad and some friends she had made on her child psychology course. 

They conceded on the magician though. And the bouncy castle.

The plan was a quick service at a pleasant registry office, followed by a reception at a beer garden. Bouncy castle, music, magician, lots of food, and lots of booze. 

The biggest fall out had been over Myrcella’s bridesmaid dress. Jaime did not coddle his daughter like Cersei did, or make her dress in childish frills and fripperies to make her look younger than her age. But he wasn’t thrilled about Myrcella’s choices either, refusing to buy the ‘ultra cool’ dresses that Myrcella hankered after. They finally settled on a calf length purple chiffon dress, with silver sequin and a high low skirt that didn’t go higher than her knees.

For Tommen, nothing would do but a white suit, with a snazzy black and white bow tie, which he never wanted to take off and would have worn to school had he been allowed. 

Myrcella begged with Brienne to help her pick out her wedding dress, and if Myrcella was going, so was Tommen.

Immediately, there was division over what a suitable dress would be. It had taken coaxing from Jaime for Brienne to even admit she wanted a proper wedding dress, instead of re-wearing some old cocktail dress already in her cupboard. 

Tommen wanted to see Brienne in some flouncy, princess ball gown. Myrcella picked out figure hugging satin creations with low backs, and mermaid dresses with low cut sweetheart necklines to show off bosom that Brienne didn’t have.

To placate them both, Brienne wore a dress of their picking. Thankfully, Myrcella took one look at Brienne in the mermaid tail dress and conceded it wasn’t for her, but dear Tommen had swooned at the sight of her in the princess dress he had picked, with its massive skirt and corset back and appliqued flowers.

“You look like a princess!” he declared, causing many coos and awws from the shop assistants.

“I think it will be rather difficult to go on the bouncy castle in,” Brienne said solemnly, and a saddened Tommen reluctantly agreed that was a serious problem, and the bouncy castle had to come first. 

In the end, a simple a-line lace dress with short sleeves was found, with a blue tint to the skirt.

“That’s so trendy,” Myrcella declared. “Very boho. But don’t wear a flower crown. That’s way too 2018.”

Tommen turned to Brienne, eyes radiant and hopeful

“Can _I_ wear a flower crown?” 

~

“I know you’re the bride and all that,” Jaime murmured into Brienne’s ear as they waltzed lazily to Piano Man drifting from the iphone, “But I think Tommen rather stole your thunder.”

Glorious in white satin, with a crown of blue roses on his head and another at his lapel, Tommen had humbly accepted the adoration of the guests as his due, before joining Myrcella and their cousins behind the bouncy castle with plates piled high with burgers and chips and hot dogs and candyfloss and strawberries coated in melted chocolate. 

The evening blue giving way to black, the children had fallen into a food coma in their rooms above the pub, and the slightly; or very, considering half the guests were Lannisters, adults were left to enjoy the rest of the night ( and the bouncy castle) for themselves.

“I think I can live with that,” Brienne mumbled, pressing her head down against Jaime’s forehead. “It was a good day.”

“The best,” Jaime agreed, stealing a kiss. He chuckled. “I know Tommen agrees. When I was putting him to bed, he told me he wanted to have another wedding soon.”

Brienne laughed. “Oh yes?” she asked, “And who are the lucky bride and groom.”

“Let’s just, you better make a note in your diary now, because we’re soon going to get an invite to the nuptials of Ser Pounce Lannister, and Lady Whiskers.”


End file.
